Little Did She Know
by somebody's in trouble
Summary: Just a drabble to summarize the things Carlsile thought about Esme during her time as a newborn, before he knew she was in love with him.


"Little Did She Know"

_Just a drabble to summarize the things Carlsile thought about Esme during her time as a newborn, before he knew she was in love with him. I think it's very sweet; but I'll let my readers be the judge of that. I had alot of inspiration from Mackenzie L's story "Stained Glass Soul" while writing these. Thanks to her, I have a stable base story to think of when referring to Canon Carlisle and Canon Esme's tale of love. Then of course all the credit for those remarkable characters goes to Stephenie Meyer! So without further ado, here's my fic._

_IIIIII_  
Little did she know, her scent on the evening they first had met was intoxicating. The look in her eyes as she looked upon his face was a maddening knife in his control.  
Little did she know, her body twisting in torture upon his own bed was a sight that disturbed him every day, bringing back to mind that excruciating second when her transformation had begun. He never forgave himself for the pain his own venom had inflicted upon her.  
Little did she know, her violent struggle when she awoke tore him apart more than the transformation that had preceded it. The very idea that she wanted nothing more than to escape during those first brutal weeks as a newborn shattered his heart to fragments upon which she trampled with graceful feet.  
Little did she know, his eyes had followed her everywhere she went as she explored her new senses in a fantastical version of the world she once knew. Once he laid eyes on her, he was powerless to stop watching her.  
Little did she know, she had permeated his thoughts every spare moment, and in those moments that were not spare, he was nothing more than a pacing corpse who had lost his way on the face of the earth.  
Little did she know, the sounds of her lips innocently sipping the blood from the neck of a fawn had been the very cause of the deepest torment he'd ever known. He soon found very little satisfaction with the blood he drank; instead he found pleasure only when he watched her do the drinking.  
Little did she know, he knew exactly what the thirst felt like. Knew the power of it, the need it instilled within, the untamed torture, the flames of agony, and the helpless submission to the conquest. But their thirst was not the same.

Little did she know, he had not once considered her a murderer. Far from it. She was only a woman who he loved recklessly, who had made a mistake and would likely make many more. He had forgiven her even before her hand had done the deed.

Little did she know, she had become his second religion. His faith in God had faltered when his prayers to have her were not answered. She was all he wanted; all he had ever wanted; he wanted her more than life itself, but would gladly sacrifice death to be with her forever.

Little did she know, her brief absence was utterly unbearable. When she ran away from him after killing a human, he could have laid down and died right then and there. He thought she would never return, and that thought made him want to give up on everything. Without her, he could not function. Without her, he may as well have been dead.

Little did she know, he had wanted to tell her from the moment she had woken up in his arms every reason why he had done what he'd done. His true motivation for turning her had been just as much a mystery to him as it was to her.

Little did she know, he had no courage when it came to her. He had been given every opportunity to reveal the nature of his feelings to her, but he had muttered excuse after excuse to himself in the hopes that one day she would reveal her feelings first. The mere sight of her melted away any fiber of confidence he had once possessed, and he could never tell her, could never put those feelings into words. He had all but given up.

But he was so glad he didn't in the end.

Little did Esme know, Carlisle had known all along that their souls had been made to be united for eternity.

=FIN=

IIIIII  
_Please review and let me know if it was good or could use improvement. I am open to all honest reviews because I'm genuine about wanting to improve!_


End file.
